warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bluestar's Prophecy/Chapter 43
Chapter description :Bluefur is with Featherwhisker in the shadows of Mothermouth. She has come to receive her nine lives, and the she-cat is reminded of the time she came here with Pinestar. When she returns to ThunderClan she will be Bluestar, their new leader. With a pang, Bluefur remembers Sunstar's death. He was ill at the time, causing him to be unable to outrun a dog. It had killed him before a patrol could arrive with help. Bluefur wishes she could have shared words with her former leader before his death, but she finds comfort in knowing he hadn't suffered. As Featherwhisker leads Bluefur down the tunnel, she feels uncomfortable due to the darkness. To her, walking down the tunnels makes her feels like she's in thick black water. They arrive in the cave of the Moonstone, and the medicine cat promises that it won't be long until moonhigh. Bluefur lay down in front of the Moonstone, her nose between her paws. The moon slips across the hole in the roof, lighting the crystal and illuminating the cave; the blue-gray she-cat flinches away. Featherwhisker urges her to press her nose against it, and when she does, the cave is swept away, and Bluefur feels herself being swirled through darkness. Panic grips her, but she soon feels soft grass beneath her paws, and finds herself at Fourtrees. :At first there are no cats in the clearing, and the she-cat wonders if StarClan wanted her to be leader, or if the sacrifices she made had been too much. The stars begin to swirl, blurring as they slowly spiral towards the clearing. StarClan cats begin to stalk forward from the sky. Bluefur sees countless cats, noticing some that she recognized among them. One cat she notices is Pinestar, and Bluefur feels a rush of joy that his warrior ancestors accepted him, even after his betrayal. Their eyes meet, and he nods. :There are a few cats in particular that the she-cat is looking for in the large crowd. She looks for her sister, Snowfur, first, and spots her snowy pelt. The white she-cat's eyes are shining with pride for her sister. Next to Snowfur was their mother, Moonflower, and pressed close to her was Bluefur's kit, Mosskit. The blue-gray she-cat leaps forward to nuzzle her lost daughter, but Moonflower gives her a warning glance, stopping her. Bluefur searches Mosskit's eyes for reproach, but she finds nothing but love. The blue-gray cat is happy that her daughter is safe from any leafbare chills. :One clear mew, ringing with every voice Bluefur had ever known and loved, welcomes her. Pinestar steps forward first, touching his nose to hers. He gives her a life for compassion, causing Bluefur's pelt to feel like it's being scorched by frost and flame. Next, Mumblefoot steps forward, giving her a life for endurance, causing her to have to endure a sudden wave of pain. Larksong gives her a life for humor, and it makes Bluefur's pelt stand on end. A cat who the blue-gray she-cat hadn't noticed at first steps forward, and she recognizes Sweetpaw. The small cat stretches up to Bluefur's head and gives her a life for hope, causing the new leader to feel like she's running in a forest, a bright light shining through the trees. Sunstar takes the apprentice's place, and gives her a life for courage. Their gazes lock together, and her former leader's eyes are filled with warmth and gratitude. Goosefeather is up next, giving Bluefur a life for patience, adding that she'll need it. Peace floods through her, and she feels ready to embrace anything in its turn. Bluefur momentarily wonders if Goosefeather had known that everything would turn out the way it did. Mosskit steps forward to give her a seventh life, a life for trust. The small kit's mother finds her voice, apologizing. The kit says that she understand, but she misses Bluefur. Moonflower steps forward to give her an eighth life, one for love. The blue-gray she-cat feels as though she's being crushed by the Moonstone, feeling suffocated until light suddenly bursts from her heart. Bluefur knows who the ninth life will come from, and Snowfur steps forward. The white she-cat gives her sister a life for pride, and for a moment the new leader is convinced she is on fire. :Snowfur thanks Bluefur for raising Whitestorm, adding that it was easier to leave him knowing that he was safe. The white cat tells her sister to use all her lives for her Clan, and that StarClan will be with her at every step. They will come when she calls; Bluestar was chosen long ago, and StarClan has never regretted its choice. Characters Major }} Minor *Mosskit *Moonflower *Pinestar *Mumblefoot *Larksong *Sweetpaw *Sunstar *Goosefeather *Snowfur }} Mentioned *Weedwhisker }} Important events Ceremonies Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Bluestar's Prophecy Category:Super Edition arc